


Dive

by PrinceBishi



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I have not seen Rebels, M/M, Pre-Rogue One, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Some ties to Clone Wars TV series, Trans Male Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBishi/pseuds/PrinceBishi
Summary: Two Rebellion Captains in the intelligence division, looking to prove themselves, each with their own set of specialized skills. What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first longer fic here! I'm super excited to be sharing this, especially since there is a dearth of trans-male reader insert romance fics. I hope you all enjoy!

The city below was teeming with Stormtroopers. You didn’t need to see it to know it was true. Too many people had been caught trying to get the information this mission needed, and now the Empire was on high alert, expecting the attack.

Of course, they expected the attack from below. They never saw it coming from above.

Even this course of action had taken weeks to plan. Finding an Empire “loyal” ship that would be willing to take a mysterious package and would be making a stop in this city, making sure all the equipment was working, checking and rechecking the target’s agenda over and over. But it was essential that this was done.

And so here you were, standing in the cargo bay of a ship as it was slowly descending from orbit. The cargo bay doors had been opened in preparation for this, and in the night no one would notice from the street. You ran your hands over your equipment again, triple checking, as you stepped toward the opening. Your time was limited; you need to get down there, do what you needed to do, and get to the rendezvous point.

That of course didn’t mean you wouldn’t enjoy yourself.

You stepped out of the cargo bay, dropping through the air. You quickly adjusted your aerial position, head down. You needed the speed, to keep to the schedule you told yourself. Truly, though, the rush of wind against you was intoxicating. Once the roof of the target building came in sight, you adjusted so you were parallel with the ground. Spreading your arms and legs, the flaps spread between your limbs began to slow you down. Not enough for a safe landing yet, and so you began to circle the building, using the inertia from the fall to drive you forward and around. It would still be a rough landing, but you were used to those. The roof was coming up in front of you, and as you passed the ledge you dropped into a roll, skidding to a stop.

So far, so good. That, in your mind though, was the easy part. Now you had to get into the building. You took the lock picking tools out of the bag on your belt and went to the door. This was less of your speciality, and it took you three tries to get the door. The plan had accounted for that time, though. You always accounted for your weaknesses. 

You crept through the door and down the stairs. This, you knew from the schematics, was usually used by servants and service droids, which meant no one was around at this late hour. It still took a few moments for your eyes to adjust to the bright light of the stairwell. You stopped about halfway down the building, at a door you knew would lead into the kitchen of an apartment that would fill the whole floor. This time, the door was locked by a security pad. Another mission earlier had gotten you the code. Hopefully they hadn’t changed it when word had gone out that the server it had been on had been hacked.

With a soft click, the door opened, and you smirked. Sure, Empire agents always made sure to change codes on the big Empire secret structures, but never in their own homes. You quickly entered and shut the door behind you, making sure as little light as possible entered the dark apartment. Crouching in the kitchen, you waited for your eyes to adjust to the darkness again. Another amount of time accounted for in the plan. Now able to see, you carefully, silently made your way to the bedroom, unclipping the silenced blaster hanging from your hip.

In the bedroom you could see a figure lying asleep. An Imperial officer. A back stabbing traitor is what he was. The briefing had told you all you needed to know; a former assistant to the leader of the a system a part of the Alliance who had assassinated her and used the knowledge he had to join the Empire. A slimy son of a bitch. It was worth all the risks that had been taken to silence him. You walked up to his bed, pressed the blaster to his head, and fired.

You briefly checked his pulse, confirming he was dead. Now you just had to get to the rendezvous point. Simple. That was when you heard the kitchen door swing open, heavy footsteps rushing in. You cursed silently to yourself. Looks like plan A was out. Time for plan B.

You pointed your blaster at the large, wall sized window across from the bed and shot it, the glass shattering and falling down. Without hesitation, you ran and dove out it, hearing a blaster fire behind you. It was too late, though, and you were falling rapidly, almost skimming the building. You were much further down than you were before, though, and the city lights would now make you visible to those below. This was why it was plan B. You pressed a hand to your ear, turning the comms back on. “This is Nightspeeder, calling for evac from midair. Are you picking up my location tracker, over?”

You spread the flaps beginning to glide and angled yourself for the alley ways where the warm air from the internal vents would lift you. The sound of cursing crackled into your ear. “Why is that none of your plans never work out, (L/N)?” an accented, irritated voice said.

You scowled. That was not the voice you were expecting to be hearing. “Andor, what the hell are you doing here?” The hot air lifted you higher into the air, high enough that you felt comfortable turning on the small thrusters attached to your feet, launching you higher into the air.

“You didn’t hear? I was assigned to be your back-up after Serasai’s ship lost its left thruster.” You had little doubt why you didn’t hear it, the secretive asshole.

You were prepared to yell at him, when a blaster shot whizzed past you. Looking back, you saw Stormtroopers with rifles standing on the roofs of buildings. You would have plenty of time to argue with him after the evac. “Just pick me up already, would you? I have troopers on the roofs.” You began evasive maneuvers, hoping the light from the thrusters would blind them rather than give them a target.

There was more mumbled cursing on the other end, and after a few tense, blaster filled minutes, you saw his U-wing approaching, the side door opening. Looking behind you, you waited until there was a break in fire before quickly banking into the open door, landing and sliding into the wall on the other side hard. The air rushed out of you. The door shut, and you felt the ship speed up and head into space.

“Give me a sec to strap in before you hit the hyperdrive,” you grumbled out, pulling yourself into a seat.

“Too late.” Andor called back. The stars out the window had already blurred into the wash that accompanied a hyper speed jump.

“You should be glad we were able to get you at all,” a robotic voice said from the front, causing you to groan again. “This had a 65% chance of failure.”

“Thank you, Kaytoo, for your brilliant wisdom,” you replied sarcastically.

“You’re welcome,” it replied back with annoying sincerity.

You stood up and began to undo the gliding suit. The flaps certainly didn’t make sitting comfortable. A voice behind you made you jump slightly. “Need some help back there?” The snark in Andor’s voice was almost tangible.

“Fuck off, Andor.” You certainly didn’t need his help with something you had done for years. You peeled off the suit and shook out the wrinkled t-shit you were wearing, letting the cooler air run over your skin.

“What? It just looks like you could use some help. Like always.” He seemed determined to press all your buttons today.

You folded up the suit, left in your shirt and leggings, and turned to face him. “When in the world did I need your help?”

“How about a few minutes ago?” He folded him arms and looked down at you, raising a brow.

“I had that all under control. You fulfilling your part of the plan as my evac, not my _backup_ , doesn’t count as ‘helping’ me. It’s just doing your damn job.”

“You could have gotten us all killed, you know, with a plan like that.”

“That’s why it was a back-up plan.”

“Honestly, it seems like you just wanted to jump out the window.”

You rolled your eyes. “Oh yes, I love having to dodge Trooper fire in midair. It makes my life so much more fun.”

His lips pressed together. “I’m being serious.”

“So am I. I did my job, and if you don’t like how I did it, you can take it up with General Draven and Mon Mothma when we get back.”

For a moment, he looked like he was about to say something else, his dark eyes stormy. He threw his hands up and turned around, walking back into the cockpit. You smirked slightly, sitting back down and stretching. You and Captain Cassian Andor had never been on the best of terms. Sure, you respected his capability as a soldier, but you found him unwilling to trust others, and he clearly found you reckless. So you argued and bickered and competed against each other in some ways. It was just how it had always been, since you had joined the Alliance three years ago.

Somehow, what made you all the more bitter about how he treated you was how goddamn _handsome_ he was. It was ridiculous that someone clearly spent that much time on their facial hair in the middle of a rebellion. Or on his hair. Or his low, rumbling voice with that goddamn accent, because nobody just talked that way. On some level, it made you all the more self conscious on what you didn’t had that he did. How much more you had had to do to prove who you were, years ago. That it all came so easy to him, and he was a good soldier to boot, even if he did keep his secrets… You knew you were, even the tiniest bit, jealous of him. If he would just… be nice to you, speak to you like he actually respected you… But no. Clearly that was out of your reach.

Still, you were proud of the work you had done, no matter what he thought of it. You reviewed each of your actions the rest of the flight, preparing for the debriefing when you landed.

~~~~~~~

Days later, back on Yavin IV, you were heading into briefing room. Mon Mothma had requested you on another mission. It surprised you that you were set onto another mission so quickly. Usually they spread your missions out, to keep knowledge of your skills by the Empire to a minimum. It must be important.

The door slid open, and you recognized her bright red bob, and the slicked back blond hair of General Draven. And from across the room, you made eye contact with Andor and K-2SO’s glowing sockets. You frowned, standing at attention. “What are they doing here, sir?” you questioned Draven after he had acknowledged you.

“I would ask the same thing,” Andor said, his arms crossed.

“We have a problem.” Mon Mothma leaned forward, her hands pressed against the table in front of her. “A smuggler named Hondo who we’ve had many dealings with in the past has been arrested by Imperial forces. Right now, they don’t know he has worked for us, but Hondo has always worked for the highest bidder; he’ll offer them information to get out of jail time.”

You nodded in thought. “You need me to take him out before he spills the beans. Say no more, I’ll start on a plan-“

“What makes you think that’s what you’re here to do?” Andor interrupted you. “It could just as easily be done by me and Kaytoo.”

“You’re both wrong,” Draven stepped in between the glare crossing the room between you too. “This mission is too complicated for one person, or one person and a droid to accomplish alone.”

Mon Mothma nodded. “We need Hondo alive as well. His connections across the galaxy make him too valuable of an asset to lose. We need both of your skills on this mission. Captain Andor, Captain (L/N), you will be working together on this mission.”


End file.
